Hanako's Story
by BokuWaHime
Summary: Happy Birthday Fuzzibunniez!   How Juu-kun found his wife.


**Happy Birthday sweetie!**

**I think I am, physically unable to write fluff...**

**Poor Bunni-chan T.T I'm sorry! I wish I could have done a better job... **

**I don't own Bleach.**

"I did not regret pulling her from that life, but perhaps she would have been better off with one of my brothers."

**.o.O.o.**

She was not tall, nor slender, nor heavyset, nor short.

She was the middle child of the newest Kuchiki generation, sixteen now.

_But I knew her by Hanako._

A small laugh escaped her, a little, practiced, creature of it's own, fluttery and stilted. "I am the daughter of paupers. Even if I am noble, I am the shamed family branch, I won't marry well."

The pair of babies on her back supported that, "I live in the manor, because I watch my little cousins, if I were not here, they would be given over to tutors and Rukongai nannies." She paused, a broom still held in her hands, "I speak well, I listened to my uncles speak of many things, I am smart, and have a good mind for beauty, but I am a shunned child."

The white haired man, barely that even, gave her a small frown, "I'm sure your family would find a decent match for you, after all the nobility has so few women." He was the eldest son, still young in their years though.

_She was very beautiful to me, with long hair that was kept tucked away with a small comb, no doubt a family heirloom, but the rest of her clothing was subdued._

_Her jaw was smooth, the leaf of a cherry blossom rather than the flower._

_I could faintly see smooth muscles on her arms and in her silhouette._

"But my father is dead, and my mother insane," she paused, a collected smile on her face, "I am only a step above working in the fields." But she did not sound bitter, it was as if she were more annoyed.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him, in her odd, polite, yet brusque manner, "Now tell me, boy, who must you see?"

"I must see Kuchiki Ryuunosuke," he replied, a small smile on his face, he was still cheery despite her abrupt manner.

'Tch,' she didn't scoff, she was too well bred for that, too young, instead he heard the small lilt in her voice, "Not yet, he is going to see the Ukitake heir soon."

_I think I loved her then._

_With her abrupt, yet womanly way, I could see her working with me in a garden, carrying our children on her back, bringing a bento when she was worried._

He gave a small nod and smile, "Yes, I am here to see him," he held up the small crest embroidered on the inside of his thick haori, the dark green wool pretty and soft.

Her eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. Her mouth arranged itself into a slightly cold smile, and she gave a low bow, and her voice was formal and aloof, "Ukitake-sama, I apologize for my abruptness."

"No," he gave a small laugh, rubbing his neck embarrassed, "I do not like noble manners so much."

"No, it is not becoming for a woman to talk back."

With that, she led him to the Kuchiki leader's office.

He did not look up from the papers he was writing on, "Please sit, Ukitake-san," he paused, and set down the ink brush, and looked to the girl. "And where is Shizu-san?"

The girl bowed deeply, "Her mother has restricted her to the northern halls, she claims that her skin is beginning to tan."

"In the winter sun?" the pale boy questioned, incredulous.

_How pale was this daughter of his?_

The eldest Kuchiki looked at him, a brow rising, and the room was silent again as the girl toddled away, her cousins still held on her back.

**.o.O.o.**

Perhaps a month later, she wasn't sure, she was relieved of her household chores, and put to vigorous studies, some on literature, songs, playing instruments, and she knew.

Uncle had arranged a marriage.

A small spring entered her step, and she was calm, composed, without iciness, and she gave small smiles as each day progressed.

She only wondered who.

She knew, this was her way out of watching other people's children for the rest of her life, to marry into a low family, for she was sure she could not earn a high match, she would be a mother, live a quiet life, and could be content.

Gifts began to arrive, as her bridal price, and she was amazed at the things that came, large packages of sweet rice cakes, bolts of silks, and small gold jewelry.

She began to worry, perhaps uncle married her off to an old widower, and she would simply be like a concubine-

No. It was not, her uncle assured her.

_I was worth something; the Ukitake family was interested in me-_

_I was offered other sons then, from other families, my value rose._

The way he looked at her, as if she were a valued horse, worried her.

Finally, she found out, the day before the wedding.

"Ukitake Jushiro?"

There was a long pause, and her aunt was not sure if she was pleased or not.

**.o.O.o.**

_She rolled on her side._

_In the moonlight, his hair shone, and he was beautiful, her skin smooth and luminescent._

_The light also shone on the bottles and jars of medicines and creams on their bedside._

_A moment later, she sighed, and the clouds solidified over the moon._

**Peoples! I based this, a little, off of Fuzzibunniez's story "** **Juushiro is SeventeenYaoi Edit"... it's so very good! And I would suggest it to all fan gals and boys! Check it out!**


End file.
